ShadowClan's Failiure
Please read before you start! This is a short story that contains spoilers for Eclipse and Long Shadows. Some things in this story are not true in the real story. Now you can read this sucky story. Tawnypelt You do not know what it's like, to wake up every day and find your Clanmates hunting for themselves. Abandoning their beliefs. Well, I had to suffer that. And I made some choices I do regret, and some I don't regret. I yawned and padded out of my nest. The fresh-kill pile was empty, as always. The warriors had to hunt for themselves. I was aware my ribs were showing. I padded out into the forest. Normally, I would enjoy the fresh air, but now it just reminded me of the old days. I pricked up my ears and opened my mouth. I wanted at least a morsel of prey. Thrush! The thought struck me like lightning. It was plump, too. I could do with one of those. I made my paw steps light as I could as I snuck up on it. I leaped, it flew into the air, but I was to fast. I bit down hard on it's wing, and it fell limp to the ground. If anyone saw it, I would have to fight for it. I gulped it down immediately, but I wasn't satisfied. I needed to find more. "Tawnypelt, you took my prey." A low growl came from the shadows. Toadfoot. "We fight for our food now, but it's not like I believe in it. It's gone, anyways." I felt something slam into my side. My smart words must have angered him. I wriggled back up, but I was not fit to fight. I leaped at him and dug my teeth into his hind leg. Toadfoot screeched in pain and launched himself onto my weak body. My bones seemed to crunch as he landed on top of me. "Kill me." I meowed breathlessly. I wanted this life to end. I lay there, sprawled on the ground. "No." I was surprised at this answer. "I might need you for food one day." I couldn't believe my ears. Eating each other? No way! I was sickened by the thought of it. I walked into the shadows. My leg was bleeding, and it stung. I licked it, but the pain didn't stop. I pawed at a cobweb nearby, and put it on my scratch. I returned battered. "What happened?" Dawnpaw was rushing towards me. "Toadfoot," I breathed. "It can't be!" I slumped to the ground. It was no use standing. My legs were wobbly, anyway. "Mother, you don't look good." She was right. I tried to stand, but stars exploded in my head. I let out a cry of pain and found the world around me a dizzying black. Blackfoot I was pleased at the sight of my former Clan. If cats were to weak to be in the Clan, such as Littlecloud or Tawnypelt, I would get rid of them soon. They would live their own life. "Sol?" I called from the front of his den. "Yes?" I heard the reply. "I need change to come to my Clan." I leaped onto the Longledge. "Clan meeting!" l didn't even bother to say the other words, they did not matter. "We are officially abandoning StarClan and the warrior code." Yowls of praise met my words. "Good choice," Sol commented. I felt a purr rumble in my throat. "I step down from my place as leader. Sol will now be known as Solstar." I felt pride for Solstar. "Blackfoot is smart, abandoning this nonsense." The Clan yowled. I loved my choice, wether they liked it or not. "We will survive like real cats officially!" Solstar concluded. I beamed. I loved what my Clan would turn into, soon enough. Strong fighters. We would invade ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, and keep the forest to ourselves. "Don't you think this is wrong?" "No, Littlecloud, it is right." I could not believe what my medicine cat had said. Solstar should be respected. I had struggled to even keep my voice calm. I looked inside the medicine cat's den. I saw Tawnypelt inside, splayed on the ground, her broken body weak. "Do not treat her!" I roared. I leaped onto Littlecloud and scratched his eye, blinding it. "You don't make the orders anymore." I was surprised at his courage, but it was not good enough. I planted a paw on his throat. "Is this what you wanted? Death?" I was going to kill him. "Death is better then living this way." I sunk my claws into his throat, feeling the warm sensation of blood. I threw him against a rocky cleft, and he was dead. I smirked. This was what I wanted. He would not give me advice anymore. "Littlecloud is dead!" There was a hint of triumph in my voice. "We didn't need the weakling, anyway." It was Toadfoot. "Good arrogance." Russetfur. She had renamed herself Russet. I smiled. Tawnypelt, one of the weak cats, was almost dead, and Littlecloud was dead. Tawnypelt I woke up. I was in Littlecloud's den, and my leg was in an awkward position. TBA